


Big Time Kiss

by InsaneMusicGirl



Series: Jagan [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Friendship, Gen, German, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, jagan - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMusicGirl/pseuds/InsaneMusicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Slash, Jagan (LoganxJames) kleines Drabble über die beiden. Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship. Fortsetzung dazu: ,,Big Time Confusion".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> erhlich gesagt..  
> Keine Ahnung wie ich darauf kam o.o  
> Ich hatte vor Tagen so ne Grundidee und Tadaa  
> Das kam jetzt dabei raus o.o  
> Der Anfang ist zwar etwas blöd, hoffe aber dennoch es ist aktzepabel :D  
> Well, es spielt so in der 3-4 Staffel. Aber ich schreibe jetzt nicht nach irgenteiner Folge oder so. Ist halt irgentwo mittendrin ;D  
> Have Fun!

,,James, wo bleibst du?" fragte Kendall, als er vor der Tür von 2J stand. ,,Wir wollten doch zum Pool."  
,,Ja, bin ja schon da" sagte James und ging auf ihn zu. ,,HALT!" ,schrie er plötzlich und blieb stehen, ,,Ich habe fast meinen Glückskamm vergessen! Geh schonmal vor ich komm gleich nach." Kendall vertrehte nur die Augen ung ging voran, während James in sein Zimmer ging.

,,Hey Logan, was machst´e da?" fragte er seinen Zimmernachbarn und nahm seinen Glückskamm, der vor einem Spiegel lag.  
Logan war so sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft, er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt das überhaupt jemand im Zimmer war.  
,,Hallooooo Loogaaaann" rief James und stand jetzt neben ihm.  
Vor schreck sprang der Angesprochene auf und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Reflexartig griff der größere nach ihm, jedoch riss Logan ihn mit sich.  
"Au" kam es von Logan als er sich den Kopf an den Bode stieß.  
,,Alles okay?" fragte James alamiert.  
,,Ich denke schon" murmelte Logan und schaute James mit schmerzverzertem Gesicht an.  
,,Lass mal sehen" meinter der größere und fasste vorsichtig an Logans hinterkopf.  
Logan zuckte leicht zusammen und schnell zog er seine Hand wieder weg. ,,Tschuldigung. Naja du wirst wohl eine Beule kriegen aber wenigstens blutet nichts" schertzte James.  
Logan verdrehte darauf die Augen und machte anstalten aufzustehen. ,,Hättest du mich nicht so erschreckt dann wäre ich nie gefallen!" fing er an.  
,,Hättest du mich nicht von anfang an ignoriert, hätte ich dich nicht erschrecken müssen" erwiederte James.  
,,Uff, wie auch immer.. Ähm würdest du...von mir... runter gehen?"  
,,Huh?"  
Erst jetzt fiel den beiden auf wie sie dalagen.  
Während Logan mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag, lag James halb auf ihm drauf, Arme auf dem Boden abgestützt.  
Für einige Sekunden, die den beiden wie mehrere Minuten vorkamen, starrten sie sich an.  
Und was dann passierte, oder besser gesagt wie es dazu kommen konnte, war den beiden ein Rätsel.  
Wie paralysiert schauten sie sich gegenseitig an, konnten sich aber kaum bewegen.  
James Blick war jetzt nicht mehr auf die Augen seine gegenübers gerichtet, sondern auf seinen Lippen.  
Und bevor irgentetwas anderen passieren konnte trafen seine sanft auf die von Logan.  
Was genau da vor sich ging, konnte sich keiner so genau erklären, jedoch fühlte es sich seltsam gut an.  
,,Hey James wo zum Teufel ...Wahhh"  
Erschrocken blickten beide zu Tür, die sofort wieder zugeknallt worden war. Sie hörten noch wie Kendall ein leises entschuldigung murmelte, als er sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer verzog.  
,,Oh Shit"  
Sagten beide gleichzeitig und sprangen auf.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahahahahaha  
> so das war ein One-Shot.  
> Die Fortsetzung findet ihr hier: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52177baa000178591d74745a/1/Big-Time-Confusion  
> feedback erwünscht :D  
> glg


End file.
